After A Dark Story Comes A…
by L0VE'S-L0VER
Summary: Jellal comes for Erza on a cold night and takes her back to the Tower of Heaven, but the storm has just began for her...
1. Chapter 1: Where Everything Begins…

**Hi guys! This is my new story! Let me know if you like it or not, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me so we can do an awesome story together! ENJOY!**

**P.S : I don't own Fairy Tail everything belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where Everything Begins…

It was past midnight and Erza was just arriving to her huge apartment in Fairy Hills and was surprised to see the door slightly opened.

"Hmm…that's weird" she said pushing the rest of the door open to find a big dark room that had the moon as the only source of light, illuminating through a window a small tea table.

She changed to a black nightgown and walked to the table grabbing the small piece of paper left there and read a short message inscribed on it.

_'Freedom is not a thing that exists in this world'_

Instantly a strong arm was wrapped around her neck. "Hello, Erza" she heard the familiar voice of the man who haunted her till this very day whispering in her ear and struggled to escape, but couldn't make it "Jellal…" was all she managed to say before he snapped her neck making her heart stop.

Jellal smirked and hug her body before carrying her bride-style and jumped through the window.

"Erza, wake up…open your eyes" the armor mage heard a low voice and she slowly began to open her eyes and the first thing they saw where a pair of emerald eyes a few centimeters away from her. The room was dark but the moonlight lightened it a bit though a wide widow.

"Jellal!" she shouted breaking the ropes and wooden chair she was tied to and tackled Jellal who was taken off guard, pinning him to ground, but in a quick movement rolled over pinning her holding both her wrists with one of his hands.

"I would behave if I were you, naughty girl…" the celestial mage purred on her ear, "…I can be very kind and gentle with your innocence…" kissing down her jaw, he paused and smiled still near her ear "…or…" he left the phrase unfinished and looked up at Erza who gave him a killer's glare, he chuckled and approached to her lips that maintained in a firm straight line all the time and kissed her closing his eyes.

Jellal opened his eyes slowly just to find the same determined look she had before. "Tch, tch, tch" he said caressing the side of her face and smiling at her softly "Your call" he said and with that Erza's body began to shine as bright as the sun.

"What…?" brown eyes full of confusion as they saw her body still on the black nightgown then back at Jellal as if asking what she had missed.

He smirked "When I snapped your neck, I broke the main vein that distributes magic to your body, thus causing your magic system to stop working" she started coughing, and then blood started coming out causing her to panic.

"Now, now" he said carefully removing a lock of scarlet hair that covered her face "If you try to use magic, your blood will invade your magic channels killing you slowly and painfully" her body started shaking and her muscles tensed "W-w-hat is th-this feeling?" her lips trembling.

Jellal laugh a little and pierced through her with a lustful stare that couldn't hide anymore "It's called fear" "Fear?" she repeated confused "What should I fear for?" she asked innocently making the bluenette the chuckle and close his eyes looking away trying to hide his laughter.

"Me" he said and punched her stomach making her gasp for air and taking advantage to kiss her passionately slightly releasing the strength applied to Erza's wrists for a split second and she took the chance breaking his grip "Get off me jerk!" she pushed his muscular chest making him fall behind.

"You wanna play rough huh?" he said with a challenging tone and soon his body started being covered by a shiny golden light making him float in the air "Meteor!" and he started moving at an incredible speed. Erza avoided all his attacks and looked for an opening to aim her cross that contained the last bit of magic she had working.

"What's wrong Jellal can't hit a defenseless girl" the 16 year old girl mocked. He smiled accepting the challenge and Erza knew exactly what he would do, everything turned to slow motion in her eyes seeing him go around the room to attack her from behind as the cold traitor he was.

"You're still the same evil twisted bastard!" she said turning around and punching him right on the face with all the strength she had left sending him flying to a wall. She was breathing hard, tired and now completely out of magic power she was glad it was over. He made no movement for a long long time his face hanging and blue bangs covered his eyes.

Until he suddenly looked up with a sadistic grin on his face "kidding" and jolted to her direction burring his both powerful fists on her belly and crashed her to the wall making gigantic cracks from the floor to the roof.

His big strong body was pressed to hers, preventing her to fall to the ground legs on each side of him, her head was resting on his big shoulder and her arms felt lifeless on her sides "Where's all your spirit from before?" he asked intrigued, listening to her lungful breathings until she raised her head breathing just a bit louder than normally she would.

He smirked holding her thighs closer to his waist and sandwiching her with his body and the cracked wall. The scarlet haired girl attempted to push him away, but now she had the strength of an average 16 year old girl which was no match for a 19 year old, 5th wizard saint and council member boy. He was frantically kissing down her neck while rocking his waist and hers not carrying about her protests.

His breathing started to accelerate and he moved faster all over her body, taking the nightgown off leaving her in her black underwear. 'Oh god! He can't resist any longer, what am I going to do?' Erza shouted desperately in her thoughts, but was interrupted by him when he threw her to a huge king sizes bed.

For the first time after a long time Erza felt scared and defenseless like a prey that was trapped by its predator without any escape routes. He took his time to admire his goddess, yes everything about her belongs to him, just one little big thing was missing for his collection to be complete.

He climbed the bed with the look of a starving man in front of a banquet, she kicked all she could but he didn't even bother on stopping her, he just made his way between her legs and kneeled there just staring at her with those lustful emerald eyes that tainted her, he took his shirt off and undid his pants zipper.

"This body of yours can't belong to another man, its mine and mine only!" he shouted possessively and leaned above her, fear was evident in her eyes but she won't give in and let him enjoy what he was going to do, no she will fight till the end.

Their faces were a few centimeters away "You have taken everything from me, this is the last piece of dignity I have left!" she said rising her voice too.

"There's no man worthy enough of you other than me, is it?" Jellal counter attacked with a look full of worry and protection, but as soon as it came it went away to be replaced with his sadistic grin "And besides, I wasn't asking for permission" he crashed his lips forcefully on hers and grabbed her hands that tried to push him, pinning them with his without breaking the kiss or assault to be more specific.

He broke the kiss so Erza wouldn't die of suffocation but continued biting hard down her neck, cleavage, and belly finally after leaving marks, bruises and blood all over her upper body he stopped on her most intimate part and looked up just to find the strongest female wizard Erza 'Titania' Scarlet crying in pain and suffering, he couldn't help but smile with his bloody teeth for achieving something no other could do.

"You know, every man on earth would kill to be in this position with you…" Erza looked away humiliated. "…but I won't ever let anyone lay hands on you...never" he swore serious, Erza looked at him with doubt on her face but he reminded her so much of the old Jellal that a smile appeared on her face and that was all he was waiting for just to crash her faith once again.

Erza cried out in agony shutting her eyes tightly when pain was felt in her lower body and when she opened them she found herself face to face with a heartless demon that grinned like a maniac at her. Jellal French kissed her without any kindness and rocked his waist to go as far as possible with each thrust he made, Erza could taste her blood every time he forced his lips to hers until finally he collapsed over her stiff body.

His breathing was loud of tired, he released her aching and bruised wrists and rested his head on her chest wrapping his strong arms around her waist as if she was a teddy bear and closed his eyes with a childish smile on his face "These is just the beginning…" were the last words he said before he felt into deep slumber.

"I can't believe you really did this to me…" Erza whispered unbelievingly looking at the horrible monster that sleeps peacefully without any regrets or lament as tears streamed down her face.

The scarlet hair wizard cried all the tears she could until she sobbed herself to sleep without knowledge of what will depart the future that lies ahead…


	2. Chapter 2: No

Chapter 2: No...

Every day was the same from that night on, she would wake up with his arms tied around her after a night of terror, pain and suffering where he would break her while tell her all the horrible things he was so proud of and how her childhood friends had despised her since she "betrayed" them.

Now its been 2 months since Jellal took her away from Fairy Tail without leaving trances. The only thing that kept her in one piece was that she saw her childhood friends every day, Jellal had convince them that she had abandon them so they paid no attention to her, but it didn't matter as long as she could see that they were fine.

Miliana was the only one who spoke to her, they were very close just like sisters but Erza never dared to tell her Jellal toys with her body in every way that pleases him. Miliana always noticed the fresh bruises and cuts on Erza's silk body, but the red head always said it was while she worked on the tower, until the day she found out what Jellal does in his free time.

Miliana came to her with a sad expression "Er-chan…" she called her that name since they were little "What's wrong Miliana? Are you okey?" Erza asked worried by the look she had "Yeah, but its not me who I'm concerned of…" the cat-lover closed her eyes and looked away.

"I saw what he did to you…twice" Erza's worried turned into one of understand and she placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile "Hey, don't worry about me I'm…" Miliana interrupted her "Don't say you're fine!" she said taking Erza's hand off her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I heard your screams of pain and agony, I saw your tears!" Erza knew she wouldn't be able to hide her pain anymore "He…" Miliana started to say but it seemed like her voice had failed her, she tried again "He had sex with all the girls in this tower…" Erza stared blankly "…including me…" still no response "…but he was very gentle with all of us! I don't get why he…" Erza was able to speak again.

"Fucks me" Erza finished for her with an emotionless tone. Miliana looked away uncomfortable "Yeah…" "I have to go or there will be a punishment and I don't want it to get worse" Erza said and walked away.

"Er-chan!" Miliana shouted causing the red head to turn around "…Tomorrow…I need to give you something…" Erza looked confused but she really didn't want that punishment so she just shouted back "I'll be there!" and walked back to Jellal's chamber.

Erza opened the door slowly making sure he wasn't there and once inside she closed the door of the dark room. She checked the room, there was no sight of him, until a lightning illuminated the room for a second and she saw his face just an inch away with that demonic grin and everything went blurry.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the arms around her, 'I have to talk to her' she thought 'but this guy won't let me…What should I do?' she asked to herself. After considering it for another moment she took a deep deep breath and carefully very carefully she grabbed lightly his hands and unwrapped them from her body very slowly.

"Scarlet…" Jellal murmured still sleepy, Erza froze dead closing her eyes and clenching her teeth tightly.

"…the color of your hair…" he murmured again, her expression softened as she remembered those words.

"…that way…I'll never…forget…" he finished murmuring in his sleeps and went quiet again. Erza turned around and watched the small smile that played in his lips and couldn't help but to smile too as she watched his calm and even breathe.

'I'd better go so I can come back before he wakes up' she thought and got out of bed without making any noise even though her lower body was going to kill her. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to their room.

She stood behind the door and took a deep breath, then knocked the door after a few moments it was opened by Sho "Hey…" the red head said with a smile on her face, Sho's eyes looked surprised "Nee-san…" he said confused "I'm sorry" she said looking down and walking in.

She stood in front of them all smiling warmly, Simon left the room without saying a word and Miliana stood in front of her and gave her a blue box, gave her a sad look and left without saying another word. Erza left confused and walked back to Jellal's room, she call her just to give her a little box?

Erza silently opened the door and poked her head to see if he was still asleep, for some reason a small smile crept on her face, but was soon replaced with pain as she felt something stir inside her and she quickly crossed the room and entered to the bathroom kneeling over the toilet and vomit.

She started trembling and drew her hands to her face covering her eyes "What happened…?" her voice trembled and realization hit her in the face "Its been late twice…" she paused "…nausea, sickness" she paused again as images from the pass weeks she has been there.

_"What's wrong you usually run all over the tower a couple of times before I catch you" Jellal said with a mocking tone as she lied on the floor breathing heavily exhausted._

"Fatigue…" images flood again.

_"God! Your skin makes me so hot" Jellal said exalted, but of course he was in bliss not in pain as Erza was. _

"Hot and tender skin…" Erza listed the symptoms she has felt since Jellal raped her and turned her into his sex slave. She thought about it really hard and took the small blue box on the floor.

"No…" was all she managed to said as tears gathered in her eyes that couldn't stop watching the two red bars in the little screen. She dropped it and started crying in denial.


	3. Chapter 3: Die!

Chapter 3: Die!

The bathroom door slammed open reviling an unpleased Jellal who walked straight to her and stepped on the pregnancy test. He looked down confused when he heard the small crack it made. He moved his foot to a side and stared at the two red bars that indicated positive. Erza uncovered her face to look at him, he was in shock, but the shock was soon replaced with anger and furry.

"What have you done!" he shouted hysterically clutching her neck pulling her up to her feet and crushing her to a wall breaking it and making Erza fall behind and to unconsciousness.

Several hours passed after Erza opened her brown eyes again, she found herself tied by chain to the wall and there were torches on her sides illuminating the room, she gasped.

-Erza's POV-

"Its my cell…" I looked around remembering my days of slavery, I was chained to the wall and spotted a dark figure standing there, the light only showed half of him. He was glaring at me. Suddenly a shot a pain showered in my body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I howled as a sword was being slowly going through my shoulder. He made no expression like he used to when I was in pain. Then another sword passed through my other shoulder, then my forearms and palms. I could feel my blood streaming down.

"I wonder how much blood have this swords shred…" he said nailing another sword right below my ribcage, making me cry in pain.

"Stop please…" I whispered in an inaudible voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he asked closing the distance between us and when I just started crying he kicked my tibia which made a cracking sound making me howl in excruciating pain.

"I'LL STARVE YOU TO DEAD, SO YOU AND THAT THIING BURN IN HELL!" he shouted I my face while gripping my jaw, he then released me and left the cell shutting the door behind him.

My tears kept streaming down my face until dawn. Then I just closed my eyes and waited for my life to end.

-End of Erza POV-

Miliana kept Erza secretly alive for 7 months just by giving her a bit of water every two days and some food every week just enough to maintain her alive. Her belly had grown a lot and after everything she'd been through she was actually very happy about having a baby, even though its father was the monster that haunts her every night. Erza was constantly knocking at death's door, fortunately no one answer and if it weren't for Miliana and her high sense of smell that caught her blood, she would have drain off blood or dehydrate or starve to dead, like Jellal planned. Days passed by while she struggled to maintain alive on the edge of the line, until that day finally arrived.

"Its been 9 months…" she said to no one in particular and took a deep breath "…and its time for you to pay for what you have done…" with a serious face, she started concentrating and magic started surrounding her flowing like it used to. Swords appeared and destroyed the chains attached to her and her outfit changed to a band wrapped around her chest and red pants with flames on the bottom part.

"I'm coming for you…JELLAL!" she shouted and sprinted with her sword on hand to the highest point of the tower were the man she love and hate was.

Erza beat the guards from the bottom to the top of the tower and was right in front of the door that led to Jellal's throne room, she took a deep breath and kicked the door open seeing the scene that was developing her eyes widened as shock slowly invaded her.

"It looks like the game is over" Jellal said looking at Erza with mischievous eyes and threw Miliana to the floor she was wrapped white sheets then he started pulling his zipper up slowly so Erza could make the matches 'He is shirtless and pulling his zipper up…Miliana is wrapped in sheets unconscious…' she was making the puzzle in her head and her breath caught.

"What have you done…" she said looking around confused, there was blood on the walls and floor, next to Miliana's unconscious body lied Sho's and Wally's and a few meters away Simon's. The armored mage dropped her sword and cover her mouth.

"They're not dead" he said reading her thoughts but when she uncovered her mouth he smiled maniacally "At least not Miliana" he burst into laughter. Erza had a ferocious expression and she sprinted to his direction with a sword on her hand and tackled him pinning him to the floor and pointing her sword to his throat, he just gazed.

"Okey you got me" Jellal said playfully "Now what?" "YOU DIE!" Erza shouted but made no movement. Jellal looked at her with a face that said 'no seriously, what are you going to do' that made her grip tighten on his wrist and he made a pained expression, but quickly turned it into a cocky face.

"C'mon kill me" he grinned challenging, "Don't push your luck so far" she said touching his jugular with the sword making his grin grew wider "Do it!" she clenched her teeth "Now! Kill me!" he challenged her again Erza's patience ran out and she raised her sword "JELLAL!" she shouted nailing her sword.


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

Chapter 4: I love you

Erza looked down ashamed "I can't" Jellal gave her a sincere smile that confused her but before she had the time to ask the door slammed open making Erza turn and she saw them standing there.

"Erza!" one of them shouted "Natsu!" she shouted back, they ran to her but suddenly the tower started to shake violently. Erza stared shocked at Jellal who had an innocent expression "I forgot to mention that Etherion was being fired here, didn't I?" "You bastard…" Erza said but didn't paid much attention to him. "Guys! You need to get out of here" she said as they approached but they couldn't listen to her because they were too busy staring at her enormous belly.

"Erza…you're-" Lucy started to say but Natsu burst into laughter and shouted "FAT!" pointing at her belly. Everyone stared shock at Natsu and Gray couldn't help it and punched him sending him flying across the room.

Erza snapped out of it and had a serious expression again "Get out of here! There's no time this tower is going to explode" "We are not leaving you!" Gray shouted "This isn't your fight, its mine!" Gray stared at her and tears started to form in her eyes making Gray remember that day when they were little kids and he had followed her and found her crying.

He nodded and made a motion to leave "Gray…" he looked back "Could you take my friends with you please" Gray looked confused and walked to the bodies on the floor. Gray turned over Sho's and Wally's bodies "Erza…they're slaughtered" he said examinating the bodies "Please…" she begged and Gray finally nodded and carried both bodies "Lucy Lluvia take the girl" "Yes!" they answered and carried Miliana carefully outside.

Erza finally turned to Jellal and a light began to shower them. She released his hand and the weight she had on his arm, sitting on his belly. Jellal looked confused and half sitted to take a better look at her "What-" "There is no point in killing you, we'll die anyway" she interrupted and looked away.

"Don't you want revenge on everything I've done too you?" he asked confused "It was my fault…" now he was lost "…for not being able to save you…" she said looking at him with a small smile, he smiled back "You saved me…" Jellal said and closed the distance between them, Erza got closer too, their lips almost touching and she whispered while tears streamed down her face and she hugged her belly "I love you" "I love you" he said back and kissed her so gently and tenderly for the first time as Etherion rain over them, destroying everything on its way.

Natsu moaned rubbing his head and sat up, his eyes spotted Erza and Jellal kissing and sadness invade him "Erza…" he whispered as the blinding light made everything black out.

Erza opened her eyes blinking slowly taking everything in "What happened…" she found herself kneeling on the floor and Jellal was laughing and laughing malevolently "Such an innocent girl aren't you?" he mocked at her. The scenario had suddenly change completely they were surrounded by lacrima.

"Where are we?" she asked confused "On our way to Heaven" Titania hear a voice from behind her "YOU! You did this!" a bit of anger in her tone "Who me?" Siegrain asked pointing to himself "Yes you!" "Not me" "Then who?" she asked irritated by playing a child's game "Me" Jellal interfered "You?!" she asked confused "No, me" Siegrain said and walked to Jellal's side "You said you didn't" she counterattacked "Did what?" Siegrain asked completely lost Erza's face was like 'seriously' "It was me, sorry" Jellal said and looked at Erza "I was joking, I did it" Siegrain confessed. Now she was the lost one.

"You did all this together didn't you? Jellal built the tower while Siegrain got to the Council to have access to Lost Magic and Etherion whenever he needed it-" tears started to form in her eyes as she proceeded, the twin brothers watched enchanted as she made the puzzle "-and when you fucked me was it you-" she said looking at Jellal who had a smirk on his face "-or your brother" she turned to look at Siegrain with disgust, he had the same smirk that was on Jellal's face.

"Together?" Jellal asked "You still don't get it do you, Erza?" Siegrain asked as well, they tangled even more Erza's thoughts "We did nothing together!" they shouted in unison "Then how…" the sentence was unfinished when Siegrain started disappearing "We are one and the same" they said before Jellal absorbed Siegrain.

"Thought Projection!" she shouted and Jellal smiled at her slow matching of events. "There is only one thing missing…" he said mysteriously "…You" suddenly a red snake dispersed through Erza's body freaking her out "What the hell…" then she could feel stings of pain was her muscles were pulled forcefully.

"Bind Snake. Remember the magical moment we had that can only be found in Fairy Tales" he said smirking and taking the sword Erza had nailed to the ground. He walked to her immobile figure. "I'll just cut this thing off you and the sacrifice will be ready" "I love you Erza" he said smiling and swung the sword in her belly's direction.

A cracking sound followed by a pained howl was enough for Jellal to stop the sword just one millimeter from making contact with her belly "The baby is coming…" his eyes went blank and fury invade him "NO!" he shouted swinging the sword again but this time someone punched his face sending him flying across the room "SHUT UP!" Natsu roared.

"N-n-natsu…thebabyiscoming" her breathing was fast and uneven "What?" Natsu asked while taking her to a save place "thebabyiscoming!" he placed her on the ground again "Sorry I…" he said confused "THE FUCKING BABY IS COMING NOW!" Erza screamed and made sure that the whole universe heard.


	5. Chapter 5: I Really Do Love You

**severedserenity**: dont worry, everything will clear out up ahead. Remember you still dont know what comes after a dark story so keep your spirit up and I made this just thinking about you :D hes my favorite character too:)

**madameredphantom**: again, everything will clear out some chapters ahead. Just wait patiently and dont judge the book by its cover, stories often have secrets that are revealed futher on ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: I really do love you

"You should've told me that in the first place" he said innocently as Erza fulminated him with her glare "But don't worry, we'll make it thro-" Natsu was cut off when a light beam send him flying away.

Then Jellal came running with the sword and he tried to nail it on Erza's belly, but she caught the blade with her hands making it stop a few centimeters away, her blood was dripping from the blade falling to her belly. They kept fighting very evenly until another crack was heard coming from her belly and her hands gave in letting the sword slip.

Fortunately Natsu came just in time and punched Jellal again. "Leave her alone!" Natsu roared, Jellal chuckled cleaning the blood that escaped from his mouth and dripped from his chin "You won't touch me again-" he said smiling demonically "Meteor!" his body began to glow with a magic light and he launched at an incredible speed to Natsu beating him badly.

Natsu couldn't move his body that lied on the floor, Jellal smirked and faced Erza "Its your turn!" he said and raised his hands, the shadows started to gather forming a dark hole over his hands and he threw the high gravitated sphere at her direction. Erza closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around her belly in a protective way.

"What…" she murmured as Simon felt to his knees, he looked back at her and a small smile crept on his face "Erza, I lov-" horror was injected in her veins as Simon's head felt off his body. Jellal had decapitated Simon and he smiled satisfied at her reaction.

"SIMON!" she cried in terror and covered her face with her bloody hands. "What a waist" Jellal said looking coldly at the headless body "How many lives must be sacrificed for yours, Erza" his look of disapproval and started to walk to her, she crawled away but he quickly caught up and stomped hard on her right foot completely crushing it with his iron boot causing her to cry in excruciating pain.

"Sorry was that your foot?" he asked innocently and stepped harder making her howl again, until "STOP IT!"Natsu came out of nowhere and tackled him beating him badly, Jellal looked at his determined face he had the look of a predator wanting to rip his prey apart. Jellal started to spill blood until he finally managed to escape but being badly injured. With his heavenly body magic he fled to the sky and started drawing a magic circle.

"No one's getting out of here alive, I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" Jellal shouted, the magic circle appeared, he was about to finish the spell when a cry was heard in the distance, panic invaded him and slowly, very slowly he turned his head, his eyes looking towards the sound came from and finally spotted the love of his life, Erza Scarlet holding a tiny blue haired baby that had a scarlet tattoo on the right side of his face. He was an exact copy of his father.

Jellal got lost with that sight and he could feel something creeping from the inside of him, something warm and for the first time since he was a child he smiled feeling completely happy but didn't last long enough "Jellal!" Natsu roared and punched his nape making him crash face down on the ground and causing a huge explosion and the tower started trembling.

Natsu felt to the ground unable to move a finger and Erza managed to crawl next to him but was exhausted for that and her broken foot was killing her. But above everything that happened she had a smile on her face. She hugged Natsu closer to her and curled the little Jellal in her arms, he was sleeping soundly. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Ughh…" Jellal moaned in pain and heard the crying of a baby. "The baby!" he shouted and stumbled up running to the direction from where the crying came from. Everything was crumbling around him and finally he spotted them.

He quickly carried Natsu on his back while taking Erza and the baby in his arms. Natsu and Erza were knocked out and when the baby saw his father's face he stopped crying, Jellal smiled warmly looking at his brown chocolate eyes "You got your mother's eyes…" he said and ran a little before he said "Meteor!" and the light surrounded his body, granting the ability to move in an incredibly fast speed.

Jellal landed on a big piece of wood that floated in the middle of the ocean and carefully laid Natsu, Erza and the baby on it before sprinting again with meteor inside the tower. He was there in a blink of an eye. He turned to the direction where he came from.

"I really do" he said smiling to himself and entered to the piece of lacrima in front of him as everything around him fell apart.


	6. Chapter 6: Nirvana

Chapter 6: Nirvana

"Its been 6 years now…" Erza said and placed the flowers on the tomb.

_May They Rest In Peace_

_Sho Simon Wally_

_X765 - X784_

"Who are they mom?" a little kid asked. Erza smiled and grabbed his hand leading him back to the guild "Just some old friends Jer".

"Erza! I'm glad you are here" Makarov said going to the armored mage that had just arrived "What's wrong Master?" she asked worried "I'm afraid your team has to go on a special mission" "What kind of mission?" Gray asked joining the conversation "You'll team up with other guilds to stop the dark guild Oracion Seis" "A fight!" Natsu shouted and started spitting fire "Yeah…leave as soon as you can and please be careful" master said and went to the bar.

"Lets go!" Erza shouted and everyone nodded following her.

They met with the other guilds, Lamia Scale, Cat Shelter and Blue Pegasus and built a camp site. Everyone showed their skills and they were all impressed at the powerful skills Erza's son had. He possessed the abilities of his father as well as his mother's, making a deadly combination of extreme speed and sharp thing.

The day passed by like that and the moon finally came out. They sat around a bonfire and talked about how impressive the little boy that was now sleeping soundly.

"Why you named him as the former most wanted criminal in the world?" Leon asked "He is his father…" she said in a low voice and grabbed everyone's attention as they expected her to tell the story "Figured that, they look exactly the same though he has your eyes" he offered a smile, Erza smiled back "So, that kid means the two of you…" Hibiki left the words hanging "Its more complicated than that…" Erza said a bit uncomfortable "What happened?" Ren insisted "Well…" "C'mon tell us!" Eve joined "Yeah tell us" the rest of the people that was there joined "I don't think I should…" Erza insisted "Oh please! Its not like he raped you" Cherie said innocently, Erza was speechless and just stared at her.

The sun raised waking everyone up, but Wendy, Natsu and Jellal were missing. "Jer! Where are you? Natsu? Wendy?" Erza shouted a thousand times and the others couldn't find anything either.

"Ughh…where am I?" little Jellal asked, he looked around but everything was blurry. He manage to spot the silhouette of a girl in the distance, she was kneeling on the floor, and a man was coming in his way. When the man was a few meters away he said "Time Ark…" and everything blacked out "Jery! Wendy! Are you here?" Natsu shouted from outside a cave but a voice he didn't expected responded instead "Natsu Dragneel…"

Erza was still looking for the missing people through the forest when suddenly she saw someone coming from the horizon barley able to walk, her eyes widened in horror when she recognized him "Natsu!" she ran to him and embraced him, then she took a step back and saw his slaughtered body that was severely injured and all bruised "Who did this to you?!" she asked terrorized "J…ell…al….." he merely murmured and felt unconscious, Erza caught him and carried him in his back then sprinted to the camp 'Jellal…'.

Erza arrived at the camp and everyone went with her "What happened to him?" Lucy asked and covered her mouth in horror "I have to go" Erza said and ran off. Everyone stared shock as she disappeared in the horizon, but their attention went back to Natsu when they heard him murmur something "J-J-e-ellal" Natsu managed to repeat but that was enough for Gray and Lucy to enter in a state of shock and suddenly a white of light appeared in the distance.

"She's going for him…" Lucy whispered "We must stop her! Let's go!" Gray commanded and she nodded "Please take care of Natsu" Lucy said to the rest of the alliance who nodded and got to attend Natsu's injuries.

'Jellal is alive…' she said while running 'What is he doing here…?' Erza kept running and finally she reached the light pillar and spotted him a few meters away from her. He was giving his back to her.

Jellal noticed Erza's presence and turned around with a smirk on his face while holding another man by the collar of his coat but his face wasn't visible "Erza…" "Jellal…" "Now the whole family is together!" he said enthusiastically, she looked confused. Jellal grabbed the man's jaw and raised it reveling his face "No…what have you done!" she shouted horrified, Jellal let go of the man's collar making him fall face down to the ground.

Erza ran to her son's side "How were you even able to-" Jellal interrupted her "Time Ark with only a few sacrifices were enough" his malevolent grin surfacing "How could you take your son's childhood" she looked hatefully at him, his expression turned angry "We didn't had childhood ourselves, why would our son have one" Erza face turned to disbelief.

Son Jellal started to regain consciousness and slowly he opened his eyes and saw her mother "Mom…" he said in a grave voice like Jellal's 'Was that my voice?' he asked himself a bit confused "Hi Jer" her mother greeted him with a smile, he noticed a dark presence and turned to face his father and stood up tumbling a little

"Who are you?" he asked once he regained his balance but he got distracted looking at his body that had grown a lot. He was freaking out! He took a step but stumbled and fell to the ground, scared he turned to his mother.

"What's going on!?" he screamed "Jer…" Erza kneeled beside him and caressed his face giving him a small smile "What happened, how is him, why am I so grown up?!" Erza looked away and opened her mouth to speak but Jellal threw a light beam at her making her fly across the room "MOM!" Jer shouted and made a motion to get up but Jellal gripped his neck and lifted him up.

Erza landed with her feet on the ground and a sword appeared in her hand, she ran back but froze at the scene that was in front of her. Jellal had his arm around her son's neck and her son was struggling to take his arm off him. He looked at her with troubling eyes.

"M-m-o-m" he stammered "Let him go!" she said threateningly pointing her sword at him "You sure of that?" he asked and a magic self-destruction spell appeared on Jer's body "NO!" "Not a step closer or he dies" Jellal smiled demoniacally and Erza stopped.

"I'm doing you a favor, he's taking your so precious freedom away!" "No please, please" Erza begged and dropped the sword. Jellal narrowed his eyes like considering it "Hmm…" Erza was at the verge of tears while looking at his thoughtful expression "Rise Nirvana!" he shouted and the ground started shaking. He smiled at the new plan that he had for Erza and couldn't wait for the moment to come.


	7. Chapter 7 : C'mon!

Chapter 7: C'mon!

Nirvana came up from underground and was a huge spider-like thing that moved. Jellal, Erza and their son where all in the main tower of Nirvana. Jellal tide his son's unconscious body to a pillar and woke him up. His eyes adjusted and he saw her mother's sad eyes.

Jellal smirked and walked to Erza, she stood still and shut her eyes tightly knowing what he was planning. Jellal pushed hard her against a pillar and stared at her whole body then proceeded to kiss her roughly on her lips slipping his tongue inside her mouth, she made protest and Jellal stopped to look right in her eyes.

"No complains or he blows up" Jellal said with that maniac grin of his, he started biting down her neck and tore the armor of her chest "Mom!" Jer shouted seeing his mother in pain "Don't worry about me, don't let him hurt you!" Jellal smirked and looked at her and unzipped his pants making her gasp in horror. He then lifted her skirt up and lowered her panties.

"I've missed you a lot, Erza" he whispered in her ear and rammed inside her. Tears started to steam down her face. He repeatedly slammed inside her fast and hard crashing her body against the pillar until he came inside her and felt backwards with Erza over him. Their son stared in horror and unable to comprehend what was happening.

Erza looked up and met Jellal's eyes that were of pure bliss and enchantment and his breathing was fast and hard, her look was of disgust and hatred. "I hate you…" she whispered as tears felt down her face "I know…" he said satisfied "…by the way…" he trailed off and smiled demonically, Erza understood perfectly the message and raised her head.

Jer was facing down ashamed and filling unuseful and devastated. He felt someone watching and looked up meeting his mother's eyes, she was shouting something but he couldn't understand a word until he blinked slowly once and was able to hear but barley a murmur "Jer!" she screamed, he blinked slowly again trying to focus but suddenly…

**BOOM!**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza shouted terrorized when she saw the explosion. She looked down at Jellal who looked innocently "My bad…" he raised his hands as in taking the blame. Erza punched his face with all her might over and over but Jellal kept laughing like a freak.

"Everyone, we have to find Erza and stop Nirvana!" Gray said to the alliance "But if Oracion Seis didn't activated Nirvana, who did?" Lucy asked looking at the corpses of the six members of Oracion Seis "Lets find out then" Natsu shouted and sprinted to Nirvana "Your magic is really powerful Wendy" Lucy said "Thanks Lucy-san" Wendy said blushing. They all went on pursuit of Nirvana.

They started climbing from a leg of Nirvana, all except Natsu who got motion sickness and was helped by happy. They reached the city and explored just to find a stairway that lead to the core of Nirvana. They stood in front of four paths and split up.

"Lucy, Gray, lets go!" Natsu said entering the first door. "Blue Pegasus lets go, men" Ichiya said and entered the second door with his teams close behind him. "Leon, Cherie" Jura said entering the third door. "Wait everyone" Wendy said but it was too late everyone was gone.

Every team found at the end of the room they entered an energy sphere and destroyed it including Wendy, but that only caused a massive energy release that made a gigantic explosion that blew everyone away from Nirvana. Natsu was caught by Happy and while they flew. Natsu spotted scarlet hair flowing in the air and he smiled widely "Erza!" he shouted and went there.

Natsu landed on the main tower and froze at the scene of Erza punching over and over Jellal's face while he laughed uncontrollably. "Erza!" he went to his side and picked her up, Erza cried on his shoulder while he hugged her. Jellal face turned to a glare and he stood up "Get your hands off her" Natsu glared back but quickly changed to confusion as he saw the silhouette of a man behind Jellal. Jellal turned around, his face full of shock.

Erza looked up and her face lifted full of joy and happiness when she saw him there. His clothes were torn and his body had burns but she could worry about that later on, right now the only thing that mattered was that he was alive.

"Father…" son glared at his father as a battle was showing through the horizon.

"Hmm…three against one, its kind of unfair…for you" he said and activated his meteor and rushed to Natsu but Jer quickly intercepted him with a sword on hand, Jellal was able to avoided the swing of his sword, just a little cut in his cheek was made and he counter attacked with a blast that hit his son, Natsu came from behind Jer, but Jellal wasn't surprised and he punched Natsu in the face. Erza came from behind him and he made half a back fleep avoiding the swing and was going to land on his hand but saw the trap Erza place on him. She was thrusting her second sword and it when right to his pride.

He opened his legs and the sword barley missed by a few millimeters. He rolled over to get some distance and finally stood up looking amused at Erza "Is that all you got?" he asked mockingly. Erza frowned and waited for Natsu and Jer to join the battle.

Jellal threw thousands of light arrows at Natsu and achieved his goal, hitting Happy making him fall from the sky with Natsu. Natsu landed on the floor "Happy…" he said looking at his knocked out cat friend. He glared at Jellal furiously but his glare turned into a fatigued expression.

He got motion sickness and was out of battle for now. Jellal smirked and turned to Erza and his son that had just joined her side. "C'mon!" he shouted and both Erza and Jer attacked him.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

Chapter 8: Lost

They attacked Jellal but he was able to avoid every hit and they were facing each other again. Erza and her son were breathing hard and Jellal was smirking. Jer and Erza exchanged looks.

"Mom, I'll fight him" he said determining "Are you nuts? He'll kill you!" "Not if I do it first, meteor!" he said and launched his body forward. He was able to pass through Jellal's defenses and beat him up. Jellal was surprised and took his distance and was panting.

"That was impressive" Jellal said cleaning the blood that was falling from his mouth. Erza was surprised too but there was something that didn't make sense. Jer rushed forward again this time with a sword on hand. Jellal threw a quick look at Erza and everything clicked but she was too late. "Jer! It's a tarp!"

"What…?" he was confused and Jellal suddenly appeared in front of him and folded his arm making the sword go to his body and nailed it below his ribcage. "Ughh…" Jer cough blood and felt to his knees, Jellal narrowed his eyes "You really thought you were even this close to-" he was interrupted when Erza tackled him pinning him to the ground and pointed her sword to his jugular. He looked troubled and tears streamed down her face.

Her son's body felt to the ground with a loud thud. Erza turned back scared and Jellal took the chance of her distraction to roll over her pinning her to the ground. "I have to admit you almost got me there" he said and took the sword from her hand. Now Erza had the troubled expression.

Jellal smiled and thrust the sword through her shoulder nailing it to the ground, she howled in pain. What Jellal didn't notice is that Nirvana had arrived to the range point of the target that was Cat Shelter and had stopped moving.

"Uncle Natsu…" son Jellal whispered so low that only Natsu's dragon hearing was able to detect. He silently walked to him, careful not to get Jellal's attention that was distracted mocking over Erza "…take this" he whispered as a golden flame started forming in his palm, Natsu stared eye widened and nodded eating the flame. He could feel the power coming back and the dragon marks appeared on his face "Please t-t-ake him dow-w-n…" Erza's son whispered and felt to unconsciousness, Natsu's face turned dead serious "I'm all fired up"

Nirvana's cannon started gathering magic power, Jellal removed a strand of scarlet hair of Erza's face and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted "JELLAL!" Natsu roared and kicked him off Erza sending him flying, but he didn't stop he rushed to where we was in the air and stared beating him badly as they both fell from the sky.

With a final punch he sent Jellal flying and he crashed with the crystal's cannon cracking it. Jellal saw the light that was about to be fired at him but he wasn't able to move and the cannon fired all the magic power that had accumulated and it matched the power of Etherion and Jellal received the full impact right on his face.

Nirvana started to shake violently and everything started crumbling. Erza took the sword off her shoulder and went running to her son's side "Jer! C'mon we have get out of here" Erza said and helped him to stand with her good arm, he moaned in pain but made his best to walk.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted and landed on the floor in front of her. Happy had saved him from his free fall "Happy! Take Erza to a safe place, I'll take Jery" Erza protested but Happy took her anyway and Natsu took her son.

Happy placed Erza on the ground where the others were recovering from the explosion and Natsu arrived a bit later. Wendy quickly started healing them and they recovered in no time. Nirvana finally crumbled to dust and everyone celebrated their mission accomplished. Everyone was cheerful and started to ask Jer about his new age and the girls couldn't help but blush because if his handsomeness.

She thought about him all the way as all the alliance and she walked to the place where Nirvana had crumbled. They arrived the all froze as they stared at the man that was giving his back to them.

"Jellal…" she said shocked and the man turned around, his cloths were all torn up and his body was full of horrible burns. He looked coldly at her "Erza…" his voice was kind of lost, everyone went to a fighting stance and glared at him, but Erza was confused about the way he had said her name so she raised her hand to them so they could calm. They were confused, but did as she asked.

"What are you going to do?" she asked firmly but he was completely lost "I don't know…" he said innocently and looked down "…Erza…" he repeated and covered his eyes "…that word is all I can remember…" everyone was shocked once again "Could you tell me…who am I…?" he said uncovering his eyes and reveling his sad expression "Do you now…who I am?" Erza blinked several times.

"Who is this 'Erza'…?" he asked sounded desperately, they started murmuring and got closer but Jellal launched several light beams that caught everyone completely off guard. "I knew this guy was bluffing" Gray said and everyone started making magic, except for Erza "Don't…c-c-ome…any closer…" his voice was shaky and seemed unaware that they were about to massacre him and Erza noticed that "Everyone stop please!" she begged.

They looked perplexed at her "But Mom…" Jer said and Erza begged with her eyes. She then turned to a serious expression again walking forward slowly, very vulnerable and alone. Jellal was shocked and just stared at her while she got closer "Stay Away!" he shouted and fired a light beam.

Everyone went running with faces that said 'Now you've made it' but the stopped when Erza raised her hand once the smoke was cleared "Then you'll have to come" she ordered with a determined look.

"I am Erza!"


	9. Chapter 9 : Day One

Chapter 9: Day One

Jellal took an uncertain step forward "Your name is Jellal" Erza started to say and walked forward "You're the most wanted criminal in the world, you've killed my friends and raped and torture me a thousand times…" Jellal looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

Erza's heart was touched and she caressed his face making him took up tears streaming down his face, Erza got too lost in his sorrowful eyes to notice the flash of light the ran by her and thrust his sword through Jellal's heart.

"NOOO!" she screamed as Jellal felt lifeless to the ground, Erza looked terrified at her son who stared merciless at his dead father. Erza cried and cried and everything started spinning.

"Erza! Erza!" she heard her name being called but never found the voice.

"WAKE UP ERZA!" she suddenly opened her eyes and spotted Gray that gave her a very worried expression "Hey, are you okey?" she nodded "Just…bad dream…" her voice was emotionless and she stood from the bed and sprinted to where Nirvana had crumbled. Everyone was surprised but no one followed.

She arrived at the scene and started searching for him through the rocks and stones. She finally found his body buried down a bunch of stones and got him out. His eyes were closed and his breathing was almost too low, he was all dirty and bruised and his ribs were completely crushed. Miraculously he was alive.

The alliance caught sight of her coming from the horizon and ran to her. Jer was expressionless when he spotted his mother with that monster's body and Erza gave him an apologetic look.

They finally came back home, their beloved guild. Everyone was silent and Erza had that sorrowful look crept on her face. They left her and Master came to her, confused with the body she half carried with her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I know I should've left him there, its just…" she trailed off and Makarov nodded understanding "You can use the third floor's room just don't let him hurt you" "Thank you, Master"

She motioned to leave but he stopped her "What happened to him?" Master asked looking at her all grown up son and she looked away "Jellal used Time Ark with him…"

"Lost Magic?" Makarov asked stunned "But he needs-" "Sacrfices" Erza cut him off and he blinked, she started walking away but looked back once more "Oracion Seis, they're dead" she walked to the third floor, leaving Makarov completely paralyzed.

Erza entered the room and placed Jellal carefully on the bed. She found an iron chair and nailed it to the ground so it couldn't be moved, she took a lot of chains from the closet and dropped them besides the chair with a sigh.

The armor mage sat Jellal and tied his wrists to chair's arms, she also tied his ankles to the chair's legs and finally she tied his body to the chair passing the chains around his chest, but was careful with his broken ribs.

"There" she said satisfied looking at him tied with 10,000 chains "that should hold him on" Wendy suddenly burst in the room.

"Erza-san! Let me heal him, please!" she begged Erza was astonished "Wendy…" "Please! He won't be able to break the chains! Let me heal him!" she kept screaming until Erza agreed.

Wendy healed him for a long moment then announced that he wouldn't wake up until later, she also thanked her and left quickly.

Erza smiled but decided that just in case she will lock the third floor. The third room was like a safehouse so if she activated that Jellal wouldn't be able to escape even if he broke the chains.

Tired of all that had happened these days she went and lied on the bed deciding she deserves a break.

Erza had slept all afternoon and woke up in the middle of the night. She jumped on surprise when she met Jellal's cold glare, but then she smirked.

She got off the bed and stood in front of him mockingly "What's wrong?" she asked, his body stiffed and he stared angrily at her, she laughed a bit "What happened to al might Jellal! You're not so tough anymore, are you?" she said with a cocky tone.

Jellal tried to break the chains but failed "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you" he said smirking "Oh I will and I'll make you pay for everything you've done" she said seductively. She wasn't sure if this was right but Jellal must pay for everything he had done and physical pain wasn't enough. He will pay even if it means lowering to his league.

She activated the safehouse mode of the third floor, now no one can get in or out. She walked slowly to him, he had a challenging look but it changed to surprise when she saw her changing her armor. He paralyzed when she changed to her seductive armor, it barely cover her breasts and lower body.

She continued her slow walk and bit her lip. Jellal went stiff and shut his eyes to hide his need, Erza sat on his lap with her legs wide open and caressed his face "Jellal…" she purred in his ear and bit his earlobe making his eyes fly open.

She looked at him in the eyes seeing the lust and hunger in them "It's too bad…" she said with a low tone a few centimeters away from his lips and then got even closer and Jellal leaned in for the kiss, but she moved back "…you're all tied up"

She smirked as Jellal tried to break the chains, his breathing started to quicken. Erza was enjoying this a bit too much and she was only getting started.

Her hand was on the side of his face and she slowly traveled down feeling his body tremble, she stopped on his member and she grabbed the bulge in his pants making him moan loudly. He shot her a glare and she smirked "You're so hard…" she bit her lip again and slipped her hand inside his pants, playing with his member, back and forth ultra slowly.

Moans escaped from his lips with every move she made, but the urge and need was killing him! He was shaking and his muscles were all tens. She finished for the day or night satisfied and got off him. He was eating her with his glare but that didn't remove the smirk she had and never will.

For the big finale she gave her back to him and changed into nothing, Jellal's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth. Erza grabbed the sheets and tied them to cover her lower body, leaving the top uncovered still with her back on him so nothing could be seen.

She looked back at him "Day One" and winked. She lied in bed while hearing Jellal's desperate screaming and smiled thinking to herself _"Music to my ears…"_ and she fell asleep once more.


	10. Chapter 10 : Winners May Lose Too

Chapter 10: Winners May Lose Too

Weeks passed by and everyday she teased him and provoked him, he never slept yet Erza fed him well and gave him enough water every day. She was enjoying this and it was even better because he couldn't do anything to stop her!

Until one day, she would have wished she had killed him.

Mirajane explain to Jer everything he should know at his now grown age, he understood why her mother was in pain when they were on Nirvana and also everything Erza had been through in the Tower of Heaven as a child and grown up too.

When it was clear he wanted to kill his father, but Erza had him locked up with her in the third floor. He knew what her mother was doing to his father and hated it, how could she lower to his league? His mother and him hadn't talked for weeks because he avoided her as much as he could.

Erza didn't try that hard to talk with him, she was having too much fun with her toy to worry about her son.

A normal afternoon Erza was using Jellal as target practice with her swords. She was preparing to throw another one when the door exploded scaring her and making her throw the sword aimlessly, he caught his breath and closed his eyes. Fortunately for Jellal the sword had missed his family jewels for a millimeter.

He sighed a breath of relief and narrowed his eyes looking at Erza "Damn, I missed!" she said and smiled at him. "Erza!" her friends shouted and ran to her.

"I'm busy here" she said annoyed, they looked at Jellal who had a nervous expression. There was one sword on each side of his neck and one on top of his head. Swords were nailed in his shoulders and down five swords on each arm and one on each hand. One down his ribcage barley missing vital points, three in his thighs and finally one on each foot.

They looked back at Erza with eyes widened and jaws on the floor, she innocently asked "What?" "E-Erza…the man is covered in blood…" Lucy trailed off "Don't worry he's a tough guy" she said looking at him, he was inspecting the swords like a little kid "See" she reassured her and Lucy looked away.

"Erza, don't lower to his level" Gray said "He's not in pain!" she said desperately and walked to Jellal with another sword in hand, he gulp. She touched his jugular with her sword, his jaw clenched and Erza pushed the sword below his ribcage further until the handle, Jellal shut his eyes and tightened his jaw refusing to scream or move so the blade on his jugular wouldn't kill him "You see, no complain" she smiled, a sweat drop felt from his forehead.

"STOP!" Natsu roared "HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" the red head chuckled "He deserves worse"

"Maybe if you give him a chance, you love him!" Erza's face turned dead serious "A thin line divides love and hate" she said and Lucy looked away once more.

Jer entered the room with a sword in hand "But hate and love are farther away" he said activating Meteor and rushed to his father ready to end his life.

The next moments happened in slow motion, everyone's face shocked and trying to stop him but he was way too fast. Erza's eyes widened in panic and his sword was centimeters away from Jellal's chest so she was useless.

When suddenly everything started to vanish in thin air. Everything when to the sky and everyone passed out.

A faded voice was heard in her ears, she blinked slowly trying to focus "Wake up…" the voice sounded clearer each time and she blinked again eyes adjusting. Wendy froze up.

"Heal my body or I'll kill him!" she heard Jellal's voice, her heart stopped, Jer face was troubled as he fought his father's arm that was suffocating him. She doubted because she knew if she healed Jellal he will go after Erza, but Jer had a lost valuable years of his life and it was cruel to end his shot life.

"Your call" Jellal said and pressured his son's neck, he was going to crack it slowly and Jer screamed "FINE!" she finally said, Jellal smirked and drop his son on the floor, he was unconscious.

Wendy fully healed his body but the blood all over him remained and looked creepy but she had done her job so it was enough. No scars remained in his body but one.

He looked deep in her eye with dazzling emerald eyes and placed a hand softly on her cheek, her guard was down for a second and it was all it took for Jellal to smash her head on the ground, knocking her out.

"Thank you" he said smiling and left to go after his Erza with an evil laughter.

He had walked through halls for hours and was starting to lose his cool until he finally spotted scarlet locks. He smiled and kept walking she was walking to him without noticing him. She was going to pass right by him not even looking at him and that kind of bothered him a bit.

He wrapped his arm around her hips and in a quick motion he had her pinned to the wall "Found you" he said a few millimeters away from her face and pressed his body against hers, one of her arms was trapped by Jellal's arm and he held her wrist firmly to the wall. She was now totally defenseless.

Jellal looked amused but there was something strange about her. The look in her eyes was on fire, a prefect killer's glare "LET GO OF ME!" she demanded, and he chuckled and nuzzled in her neck "What if I refuse?" "I'LL KILL YOU" she said dead serious.

"I like your new looks" he said ignoring her threat. Her hair was sort of curly and her clothes were…revealing.

"Yet this scarf is annoying…" he said looking in her eyes that remained stone cold. He closed his eyes and slowly closed up to kiss her lips. Their lips were about to make contact when he suddenly stopped and looked at her face.

There was no blush or racing heartbeat and that look in her eyes…


	11. Chapter 11 : Not My Boyfriend

Chapter 11: Not My Boyfriend

"You're not her" he said perplexed and released the strength he was using "Who are you?" she pushed him away "Erza, Erza Knightwalker" he smiled content and held her hand, she reacted instantly and pointed her spear to his neck, but he kept the smile "Erza" his tone was surprised yet amused and kissed the back of her hand.

She withdrew her hand immediately and pressed to his neck "I DON'T CARE IF YOU PRINCE OF EDOLAS, IF YOU TRY SOMETHING ELSE I'LL KILL YOU" she threatened but Jellal only chuckled "WHAT'S SO FUNNY"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm no prince" she looked at him in disbelief "but I do have a princess so if you'd excuse me" he said turning around and left. Knightwalker was confused but focused on the report of intruders inside the castle.

Everyone but Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Charles were turned into lacrima and they had a plan to destroy it and get everyone back to normal. Apparently Lucy, Natsu and Gray were warned by Mystogan about everything and that's why they burst into the third floor. They told everything to Erza and they were putting the plan in movement.

They ran through the castle halls and found Wendy and Jer lying on the ground. They were too weak to get up and Erza cursed herself for being so selfish and decided to never do that again, ever. They carried and left just to find themselves with something…..unusual.

"A-a-another…Erza…" Natsu stammered as everyone froze before the glare of Knightwalker, she smiled evilly "Fairies, I didn't realize it was breakfast time" "Everyone, go!" Scarlet commanded, everyone ran off like chickens. In the distance both Erzas heard Natsu and Lucy "Even you came Natsu" "Two Erzas…" he said scared to death.

"I'm Knightwalker" "Scarlet" they walked in circles waiting for an opening, Knightwalker smirked "I met you boyfriend" Scarlet's eyes widened and Knightwalker attacked with an explosive spear, she changed her armor and absorbed the impact "He's not my boyfriend" Knightwalker ignored her "He's looking for you" Erza blushed will guarding from her spear "He's not my boyfriend".

"He's a freak" she said will crashing swords with Scarlet, Knightwalker was lowering Erza with her spear and words "Though he has his charm" Scarlet finally landed a hit on her "He's not my boyfriend".

The fight kept for a long long time but it all ended with "HE'S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"

Erza Scarlet took Knightwalker's clothes and dressed like her. It was the best thing that had occurred to her because on her way back to her friends she passed by none other than Jellal Fernandes, but he didn't stopped her. He was totally fooled.

Erza found her friends and was happy that they were safe and didn't bump into Jellal. She told them her plan and everyone agreed.

Everything went according to planned and she even had King Faust as hostage but Knightwalker had recovered and interfered and the cannon was shot at the island. They went to stop the island from colliding with Excilia.

When everything seemed doomed Mystogan appeared and returned the lacrima to Earthland. The whole army came to fight and they all fought, but the spotlight was taken.

Their final weapons were in game by Erza and Erza. The battled resulted on the plataform they were in to crush in the ground.

"I get it…You win Scarlet…He's not your boyfriend" Knightwalker said unable to move a finger, Scarlet smiled happy that Knightwalker finally understood Jellal wasn't her boyfriend, but she couldn't lift a finger too.

Both exhausted, wounded and out of magic power, lying on the ground just looking at the sky. Everything was calm and silent until footsteps were heard and they weren't alone anymore.

"I finally found you!" Jellal said content and walked to Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker was confused with Scarlet's expression, she was frightened. Why would she fear, she have proved to be brave and strong. Scarlet attempted to move, but failed not moving an inch.

Jellal kept walking and stepped over her belly and pushed down with an evil grin making her scream in excruciating pain "Sorry I didn't saw you down there" she screamed louder and louder while he pushed harder with his foot.

"Sorry, sorry my bad" he said and kneeled beside her "Come here, let me help you" he said and hugged her making her stand. Her full weight was over him her head to his chest and it took everything on her to hold her agonizing screams.

He was enjoying this maybe too much, he caressed her scarlet hair for a while then he move away and her body felt face down in the ground "Good thing here is that I won't have to bother taking your clothes off" he said with a sadistic grin and staring at her almost naked body. They only pieces of cloth she had were her black underwear and an all-torn skirt that barley covered her intimates.

Knightwalker was shocked with his words and as much as she wanted to help her new friend, her body was as useless as hers.

Jellal rolled her over with his foot and she clenched her teeth, he went where her feet were and squat in front of them. He firmly grabbed her ankles, she tightened even more her jaw, and ultra-slowly he started to open her legs, she couldn't hold back any longer and she scream was coming slowly from her teeth. He couldn't be happier.

He opened her legs a bit more than he needed to fit between them so she could suffer a little more "Where's all that courage and spirit from before, Erza?" he said lying over her, his arms held him so he didn't touch her even slightly, face to face "All that 'You're not alone' thing" he caressed her face so tenderly and carefully that it didn't hurt at all which surprised her a lot.

"I really think you are alone…" he said getting closer "…with no one to save you…" he said over her lips, ghosting them before kissing them softly.

Obviously that didn't last long, Jellal bite her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue. She was in such grieve but hopeless to do anything for her own sake.

They both started breathing heavily in need of oxygen and finally Jellal broke the kiss. Panting he whispered in her ear with a grin "Revenge charges taxes too" she knew exactly what was coming, he kissed and nibbled her neck all the way down to her belly and stopped down in her lower body.

His smiled was mischievous as he looked at her and her eyes alarms as the worse was coming, dead-slowly he lowered the thin fabric that covered her.

"STOP IT!" Knightwalker shouted tired of the scene that developed right in her eyes. Jellal stopped and they both looked at her, Erza told her with her look to shut up, but she ignored.

"DON'T HURT HER!" she kept demanding and Jellal was getting pissed which wasn't good for either of them. He stood up leaving Scarlet on the ground and walked to Knightwalker who had a determined look in her eyes.

Jellal picked up her spear or what remained of it and stood by her "Someone has to teach you not to speak out of order" Jellal had the steel bar in hand and was about to hit her with it when he was forced to stop.

He looked back and saw Erza's cold glare that masked the pain she was truly in, he chuckled and looked at the sword touching his jugular, it was shaking and Erza's lower lip was trembling.

"Well I was impressed" Jellal said "Though…" he was too fast for her to react in her condition, he turned right going down avoiding the swing of her sword but she didn't avoid the swing of Jellal's steel bar that smacked her knees making her fall face down.

He hit her back with the steel bar making her cry in pain "You can't kill me!" he yelled and threw the bar away and kicking the sword off her hand, he then gripped her ankle and pulled her away, Knightwalker looked appalled as he drag Scarlet.

He stopped and rolled her body so it faced up "Where were we…?" positioning over her like before and shook the dirt of her face lovingly "Oh right!" he said excitedly unzipping his pants and then tore her underwear "Sorry but…I can't wait any longer" his breathing was going faster and that predator look was on his eyes.

"NOW ERZA!" Mystogan shouted, Jellal's head jerked to were the scream came from and he say a man with his exact face and it wasn't his son "She's not alone" Erza Knightwalker staked Jellal in the back with her four-headed spear, he didn't sense her coming and had received a critical blow.

His eyes showed his shock and his breathe caught, Knightwalker used her remaining strength to throw Jellal far away in the air. She threw his to the gate Mystogan had opened so they could go back to Earthland.

"C'mon, Scarlet get up" she handed her hand to her and she took it gladly "Thanks" "No big deal" Knightwalker said and Mystogan got closer with a slight blush on his cheeks "Erza….." he said and handed her his cape so she could cover up, she blushed as red as her hair "Thank you…"

He shook it off and smiled "Earthland's magic will take everyone back" he reassured and Erza nodded.

Golden magic started to surround her body and was caring her away, she said goodbye and was taken back home.

"You save our lives Prince, thank you" Knightwalker smiled and kissed his cheek and left making him blush madly, it was the first time he has seen her smiled and not a sadistic smile but true smile.


	12. Chapter 12 : First Date?

Chapter 12: First Date?

Everyone was back in the guild as if nothing had happened, all were too excited about the annual competition to be an S-Class mage. Erza had recovered from her never ending battle. She wanted to talk to her son that probably hated her too, but Makarov sent her to bring Lucy to the guild for the announcement.

On her way to Lucy's house everything was calm, she was thinking about her son, their relationship was really bad all because of her thirst for revenge and in the end Jellal turned the tables on her. Thanks to Mystogan and Knightwalker history didn't repeat itself once again.

She knows he has done terrible things to everyone she cared about, but after everything he has done she still loved him. Even if she doesn't admit it, if she claims that she hates him, she loves and will always love him.

Through a thick layer of hate protects her heart from Jellal, behind it forgiveness and love wait patiently for him to come to his senses and be with her forever. But their son was important too and he truly despised his father enough to try to kill him more than once.

That wasn't him, the Jellal she knew and love was buried deep inside his dark evil heart, guarded by the Jellal she hates.

Maybe she had placed too much thought on him, maybe they just weren't meant to be and destiny was trying to tell them that it can't happen, or maybe destiny was testing her because she never expected what was about to happen.

As she was crossing the bridge to the side of the street where Lucy's house was, she bumped into someone "Sorry I…" she looked up and froze "You're Erza, right?" he said smiley making her blink. What happened to the demonic grin? It turned to an angel's smile?

The armor mage summoned a sword and pointed it to his neck, he raise his hands in a surrender position as a sweat drop slipped from his forehead.

"Don't you know who I am?" she asked, he was a bit scared "W-w-well I d-didn't, but I asked that guy over there who Erza was and he pointed you" he said trying to make distance between the blade and his jugular, she narrowed her eyes "You're saying you know my name but didn't knew who I was?" "Yeah, I know it may sound strange but your name it's all around my head"

He blushed deep red and her eyes widened 'Smile and blush? Is it really him?' she thought and he laughed awkwardly breaking her trance "So…..I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked "WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" she asked as if he had insulted her and she pressed the sword to his neck again. "

I asked if you'd like to go with me…on a date…" he said looking troubled at the sword "Oh…" she blushed as red as her hair, he smiled awkwardly "So…..What do you say?" he asked scratching the back of his head "Sure…just one thing…" she said confused "Yes?" he asked excited "W-what's your name?" she asked unsure if it was THE Jellal Fernades.

"How rude of me" he said apologetic and stretched his hand "I'm…" his eyes were lost and his smile faded "I…I'm sorry I...don't know" he said and her jaw dropped to the ground "You're saying you don't know who you are?" she asked unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, when I said your name was the only thing in my head…I meant that literally…" he said with his finger holding his chin in a thoughtful expression "I see…" she said thinking about it really hard and finally said with a smile on her face "It's a date!"

His angelic smile came back "Where should I pick you up?" "Fairy Tail, at 7" he looked around disorientated "Sorry I…I don't even know where am I" he smiled scratching his head "Well you see that building on the shore…" she pointed Fairy Tail's building on the distance "…that's Fairy Tail he followed her finger and narrowed his eyes to see the cleared in the distance finally spotting it "It's a date!" he said and ran away.

Erza stood there alone very surprised and something started in her heart. Joy and happiness were filling her and for the first time in a very long time she was truly smiling.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted running to her she looked worried "Erza, I saw Jellal with you, are you okey?" but Erza was all dazed by love "Never felt better…" she murmured "What happened? Erza are you listening?" "What?" "What happened? Erza!" Lucy was very worried and Erza finally came back.

"I have a date…"


	13. Chapter 13: First Date!

Chapter 13: First Date!

Lucy's eyes came out their sockets "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she screamed but Erza was too dazed "Yes…" she said lovingly "Oh My God, I have to get you out of here" she said and pulled her all the way to Fairy Tail.

Lucy left Erza in the entrance and went to talk directly with Makarov that was drinking at the bar "MASTER!" the Master ignored her and started drinking again "ERZA IS HAVING A DATE!" she screamed but no one paid attention and Makarov order another beer and started drinking again "WITH JELLAL!" she shouted.

Makarov spat all the beer in his mouth "WHAT?! A DATE WITH JELLAL!" everyone made silence "Yeah…" she said in a low voice "We can't let that happen, my child has suffered enough" he said and stood up and everyone in Fairy Tail gathered.

"We have to do everything we can to stop this" Jer said "Yeah he's no good for her" Gray said "I thought she wanted him dead" "Yeah she used to torture him right here" "Maybe he used a spell" "Come on, Erza is smart, she wouldn't fall for that" "He's right"

"But why did she accept in the first place!" Lucy said "BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM!" Mirajane said desperately and everyone threw her a disbelief look and she smiled "Just look at her…" she said looking at Erza in the doorway, everyone looked at Erza.

She was dancing slowly and lovingly, looking at the sky with a smile and eyes that anyone who looks at her would knew she was totally in love with no way back "She'd always loved him and probably always will, no matter what…"

"I don't care, he has done enough" Jer said "RIGHT!" everyone shouted in unison "I'll make sure that man never hurts my mother again" Jer said determined and everyone supported him, but Mirajane.

Erza walked to the Fairy crowd that had gathered and everyone stared at her, but she didn't felt bad about it she was too lost in her fantasies to care about them.

"Mom why did you agreed to that man, he'd only cause you pain and suffer" her son was the first to speak "I think he lost his memory" she said and made everyone blink "What?" they all asked.

"Yeah" she said and a smile invaded her face "He wasn't the same!" she said growing excited "He didn't know who I was or where he was and he said my name was the only thing in his head!" she was truly happy and believed in his words.

"He lied Erza" Gray said "He wants to get to you" Erza said no with her head "How could he lost his memory?" Lucy asked, Erza thought about it for a second "Well he did felt from the sky" she said and "And how come he's still alive" Master asked "Well he has prove to be very resistant"

"Right! Etherion and Nirvana!" Natsu said "Still everyone has its limits" Makarov kept saying until he was interrupted when someone came in sight.

"I healed him" Porlyusica stated "WHY!?" they shouted in unison but she ignored them "He has amnesia and his only memory is Erza, but he didn't knew who she was or why he only thought about her"

"See I told you" Erza said "Even if he doesn't remember what he has done, doesn't change the fact that he has done it" Gray said "Yeah but maybe we can give him a chance, everyone deserves a second chance" she said hopeful but everyone glared "Are you willing to forgive him and fall in love with me without complain?" Lucy asked.

"Mom, he killed your friends mercilessly and laughed about it, and…" he trailed off and Erza gave him a reassuring smile "If he wouldn't done that I wouldn't have you" he looked away knowing she was right "Listen everybody, I know he has done horrible things but he wasn't like that when we were kids and I know the Jellal I used to know is buried inside, waiting for me to save him" they all looked down.

"Erza is right, the man has a golden heart, but darkness lurks around it yet he can't hurt you right now, he doesn't know about magic" Porlyusica said and everyone nodded in defeat.

Porlyusica left and an hour later Jellal arrived, everyone glared at him but he was so happy about seeing her again that it didn't bother him at all. Though they must admit he did look different happier and not happy-manic-Jellal, but truly happy. Maybe that's why she was so cheery about her date.

Some girls passed out at his sight, with an elegant black suit and nice hairstyle as he walked to the staircase were she was coming down from.

Erza came from downstairs and their eyes met, smiles formed and magic was in the air. Jellal was stunned at the sight of her beauty, her dark purple dress fit perfectly and her wonderful scarlet hair felt free to her waist.

He waited next to the stairs and offered his hand for her "You look amazing" he said stunned "Thank you" she said taking his hand with a light blush on her cheeks as they walked outside, Jellal didn't met anybody and made no eye contact with anyone.

They entered the most expensive restaurant of Magnolia "Do you have reservation Sir?" "Well I…" Jellal said and when the manager looked up he froze "Y-Your table is ready, this way S-Sir" Erza looked down disappointed knowing that the man was afraid of Jellal because even if he can't remember he IS Jellal Fernandes a most wanted criminal.

Jellal pulled the chair for her and helped her to sit, he sat on the opposite side. The table was in a more private part where there was no one but them, the VIP Zone she guessed "I'll have someone attend you right away" the manager said nervously "Thank you" Jellal said smiling and the manager left.

"I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself back then" he paused and thought about it "Now that I think about it…I really don't know who I am" he said looking very concentrated and Erza couldn't help but laugh.

"You're Jellal Fernandes" she said smiling and he looked surprised "Do you know who I am?" he asked "Well I kind of….." she started to say "REALLY? We've met before?!" he smiled amazed "How! When! Where!" he pressed "Well…" she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him "May I take you order?" the waiter came "Yes please!" Erza was saved by the bell, for now.

They order their food and the waiter left, Erza only hoped Jellal wouldn't press further and he didn't he got distracted very easily. They talked a lot, Erza changed the topic fast so he wouldn't ask about the past. He only asked once about his name again and she told him that it was written on his back, she laughed a lot when he tried to look in his back without success and finally gave up.

The food came and they ate while laughing and sharing smiles and gazes. The candles and the background music made their dinner wonderful. It was an excellent date, one she had longed forever. Though she hated lying to this new innocent Jellal, she can't lose him again.

She wouldn't be able to hide it forever, but maybe if it came out slowly he wouldn't crumble. She just prayed to have the patience and strength to accept him again. Her son would probably hate her but she knew he was hurt and if Jellal was his old self, Jer will surly love him and they could be a family.

She thought about all the happy moments they could have together as he walked her back to the guild. They stopped at the door and smiled at each other.

"I had a really good time" he said cool "Yeah I did too, It was nice meeting you, Jellal" she said truly and kissed his cheek making him blush madly and he stammered "G-great meeting you" he composed himself and smile that newly discovered angel's smile.

She opened the door and confusion set in. They were all in the entrance with their arms crossed over their chests and serious faces.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, but no one answered until a voice came from behind. Her breath caught.

"JELLAL FERNANDES YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"


	14. Chapter 14: I Love You More!

Chapter 14: I Love You More!

"JELLAL FERNANDES YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" the Capitan said and sent soldiers to get Jellal. He panicked and looked at Erza as the guards handcuffed him.

"No…" her hand cover her mouth and looked at her friends "…what have you done?!" she asked but they kept their serious façade "He deserves this" Natsu said "He doesn't deserve this!" she contradicted "He deserves worst" Gray copied her from the time she was torturing him.

"Erza, what's going on?!" he said freaked out "Jellal Fernandes, we have orders to take you to jail for the next crimes" he paused and cleared his throat "What crimes! I'm innocent! Tell them Erza!" he looked hopeful at her but she looked down "ERZA!" he screamed desperately.

"Destroying the council, firing Etherion, slavery, abuse, murdering, torture, treason" the Capitan continued to tell Jellal's sins and he gulped "He's lying, right Erza?" his voice trembled "Please tell him his wrong" she didn't looked up and he realized what was happening.

When he was done he ordered "Take him inside" the guards started pushing Jellal as he fought to stay "ERZA! ERZA!" her eyes were at the verge of tears, he escaped from the guards and ran to her.

He understood what he had done but still even if his memory is lost he remembers her and will always do. There, speechless, he waited for her to say something. She looked in his eyes and placed her hands on the sides of his face and smiled holding back the tears "I'll always be with you…I love you…" she whispered.

He froze a memory creeping inside his head making things clear but his expression only showed his pain as he tried not to cry, but before he could say anything the guards came back and took him, tearing him from her tender touch. She looked away unable to watch him being taken.

He fought again "ERZA!" but she didn't look "I LOVE YOU MORE!" he screamed and she looked up tears in her eyes and he smiled when she looked at him "AND MORE! AND MORE!" he continued until the guards threw him in the cell.

'I have to stop them, I can't let my chance got to waist…now that I've got him back…' she thought clenching her teeth 'I can't lose him again…I won't let him go…' she kept looking for words of strength, but with the next words he said her body went completely paralyzed.

He stocked his head through the bars and smiled truly making her very confused "It was the color of your hair…" he said and her heart stopped.

The army left with Jellal and she watched as he was taken but his smile never faded as he washed away in the distance. Erza just stood there for what seemed like hours until she calmed a bit and turned to her friends. The first eyes she met were and exact copy of hers.

"Mom…" he walked to her "…this is for the best…" he smiled softly "THEN WHY AM I IN TEARS!" she screamed tears finally running down her face and she ran away. He motioned to follow her but Makarov stopped him "Let her go…she just needs some time…" he said and Jer nodded.

"I can't believe you guys actually took him away from her" Mirajane said disappointed "What if his memory came back and he'd hurt her again" Jer excused them "Porlyusica said he still had darkness inside him" Natsu said "Yeah but don't you think Erza can overcome that?" Mirajane asked and left everyone thinking.

"I can't risk her like that, she's my mother and I care about her" Jer stated "But he is you father too" he was silent with that.

"We did the right thing" Lucy said "The right thing isn't always the best thing" Mirajane said upset and left them.

Erza ran and stopped when she reached the top of a mountain, there she sat in some abandon ruins and cried and cried for hours.

_"Scarlet! The color of your hair…that way I'll never forget!"_ she remembered Jellal when he was a kid back in their slavery days…

_"It was the color of your hair…"_ his recent words kept replaying themselves in her head, tormenting her as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face…

"Jellal…" her shaky voice whispered. The sun was setting, making the sky stained scarlet. Like the color of her hair…full of warmth and passion.

If only she could raise her head to the sky, she would meet a beautiful sight…

If only she could…..


	15. Chapter 15: 7 Years Later

Chapter 15: 7 Years Later

Days passed and her heart began to heal slowly, she started going back to the guild and eventually talked to her friends again. Smiles came sometimes from her lips and time…well the truth was she couldn't move on, OF COURSE NOT!

Their love was to strong and the treason she suffered from her friends AND HER OWN SON was too great, so they decided to use a magic potion on her. They felt guilty but that didn't stop them.

The potion took away Erza's grief and she would remember Jellal as a friend not as the love of her life.

Now that she was back to normal with everyone, the crow started forming to hear Master Makarov proceed with the S-Class exam and the nominees were: Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Fried, Levy, Mest and Juvia.

"You can choose a partner but it has to be a member of Fairy Tail and it can't be an S-Class mage" Master instructed they all chose. Natsu picked Happy, Gray had made a deal with Loke last year so they were partners too, Lisanna didn't really gave a chance for Juvia to pick, Elfman blushed a bit when he asked Evergreen, Gajeel won Levy with some cute words, Mest asked Wendy, Fried asked Bixlow, and Lucy told Cana she would help her become an S-Class to raise her spirit.

"Take care mom" Jer said looking down and his mother smiled "It won't be too long Jer" she said caressing his face "Why can I go with you…?" "You're much too young" he looked at her in disbelief "I'm 18" she frowned "Not in my count" she said an smiled "Come here" opening her arms "I'll miss you" he said hugging her "I'll miss you too"

The rest of the Fairy Tail members watched the chosen ones depart "Please, be safe mom…"

Every day that passed by Jer prayed for his mother safety, things got strange with the passing of week and months as they didn't heard news of their comrades.

One day a member Mest, who had tricked everyone into being a member of Fairy Tail came by and explained everything that happened "A black dragon came…and destroyed Tenrou Island" silence was present and shock was in all their faces. Jer couldn't believe him, he wouldn't this couldn't happen to him "And there's another thing…" Mest said looking at Jer "Jellal Fernandes…escaped from prision"

His mother was…gone…and his father had escaped…

He ran away from everything and started his searching from his mother.

Years passed by and there was no clue not a trace of Tenrou Island was left…

It had passed 5 years since they were gone and on his look for the island he found someone he thought he'll never see again "Hello father…" his look was bittersweet, Jellal was cover in blood, not his "Hey…" he said surprised to meet his son on a place like that. A dark guild.

"I heard about Erza…" he looked away and Jer frowned "Is your memory back?" Jellal nodded "Yeah…" he came closer to his son who stood in a defensive way "I heard about your guild" Jellal stopped "That's a good thing to do, but about what you have done…"

Jellal knew what he meant and got down on his knees "Jellal don't do this!" Ultear came back from covering her tracks "Hey little Jellal, well not so little…" she got distracted and actually their ages weren't so far away. Jellal father was 24 and his son was 23! That was something that couldn't be undone and Jellal will regret for the rest of his life.

"Anyway, kid you can't kill him…If someone should die is me" she said looking in Jer's eyes "Why…?" "I spread darkness in his heart, Its my fault he'd done those things" she said getting on her knees. Jer's head was spinning.

"Wait…you're saying he didn't do those thing willingly?" she smiled "No…he fought as much as he could, he even saved you'll once. You were just a baby, but darkness it's too strong to fight it for long…" tears formed in his eyes "So it was you!" he summoned a sword and walked to the kneeling guilties.

They closed their eyes "I forgive you" he said dropping the sword and they opened their eyes confused but he had a small bottle in his hand "I'll let you clean your souls by doing what you do" he walked to his father and gave him his hand so he could get up.

"I forgive you father…" he said and hugged him "but…" Jellal looked worried at his son's eyes, he as determined "I can't risk you hurting her again" Jellal closed his eyes "Take this, it'll make you forget about your feelings for mom and you'll remember her as just a friend" he said and handed the little bottle.

Jellal hesitated but his son felt this was the right punishment so he'll do it and so he drank the bottle.

Jer felt good with himself, his father was now a good man, well sort of and now he only had to find his mother to be full again.

Two years passed when he came back to Fairy Tail. They had change of building because of the lack of money and it was a normal day when…

He ordered a drink and suddenly the door was burst open he looked back and froze "Mom…"


	16. Chapter 16:

Chapter 16: (O_O)

"Jer…" she said and he ran to her arms hugging her tightly "I've missed you" he said with tears in his eyes "I've missed you too" her tears streaming down her face "You've grown so much" she said looking in his eyes "You haven't age a day" Jer said a bit jealous, his own mother was younger.

They all finally came after 7 years, everyone gathered and talked about what had happened and someone mention something about some Magic Games and money so Mater Makarov decided to participate.

The games started in 3 months and they must train a lot to make up for the years they'd lost, Gajeel went with Lily to the waterfalls, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana went to the mountains, Laxus and his team went somewhere else, Erza's son Jer said he'll train in the wood and the rest went to the best place…and where's better than AT THE BEACH!

The training was intense consisting of sand castle building battles, swimming competitions, eating contests and tan awards. After that harsh training they decided to return t the lodge and get some sleep.

Sleeping soundly until Virgo came and woke everyone up, she requested that everyone must go to the spirits world and have dinner like the king of the celestial spirits had ordered.

It was a big party with delicious food and they didn't come until the next day. Unfortunately for them a night in the spirit world was equal to 3 months in the human world and now they only had 5 day before the Grand Magic Games begin.

They walked through the forest lazily as their precious time was running out "How could this happen…" Erza said with the same blank expression Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Juvia had "3 months just like that…"Gray said "What's next…?" Lucy said. Erza was surrounded by a fierce aura.

"We'll train like HELL!" she said decided "I don't think…" everyone but Erza froze, confused Erza looked to were her friends looked and as soon as she saw, she raced that way.

Her son was trapped against a tree with a troubled expression and a hooded man was rushing at him with one of Jer's swords. She ran with a sword on her hand and tackled the man, they rolled some times and she ended up pinning him and the sword on his neck. The hood fell off and his face was visible.

"Erza?" he asked troubled and Erza's killer glare turned to confusion "Jellal?" she slowly stood "Is that really you?" she asked as he stood slowly with a smile on his face and he nodded. A grin formed in her face "Wahhh!" the screamed in union and started jumping of joy. Everyone's face was like (O_O)

"Why are you..?!" "How!" "When!" they kept saying at the same time joyfully with big smiles on their faces "Its great to see you!" he said "Its great to see you too!" "What are you doing here?" he asked "No, what are you doing here?" "I can't believe it!" he said excited and called his partners "Ultear, Meredy" they came closer awkwardly still with their faces like (O_O)

"This is Erza an old friend of mine" he presented them to Erza "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ultear and Meredy looked at each other and back to Erza "Our p-pleasure" they said at the same time.

They turned around "What's going on!" Meredy whispered "I have no idea!" Ultear said and they turned around smiling awkwardly.

"Hey guys, Jer come here! There is someone I'll like you to meet!" she said and they went next to her as awkwardly as Meredy and Ultear had done.

"This is Jellal" she said and everyone raised their hand saying hi with that weird (O_O) face on. They all turned around when she got distracted again with him, Ultear and Meredy joined them.

"Man what's going on!" "I have no idea" "Why they don't hate each other!" "The potion didn't work?" "But they both drank it!" "Jellal drank it too?!" "Yeah I gave it to him" "Then why they act as if the used to be best friends that have meet again after a long time!" "I don't know!" "Why was he attacking you?" "We were training" "So he knows you are his son?" "Well he knew, I'm not so sure now"

"Erza might not know Jellal is the father too" "What?!" "She introduced you!" "They had forgotten everything that had happen!" "Impossible!" "Magic makes impossible things possible" Lucy concluded.

Jellal and Erza were so connected and lost in their moment. Erza smiled and gave his cheek a quick kiss making him blush, and then she ran to the beach. He smiled and ran after her. So lost in themselves that they never notice the eyes that spied on them.

The group hide behind some bushed and watch intently every move they made "I've read this a thousand times before" Levy said "What?" Natsu asked "But they don't have a clue of what's going on" Gray said "Who?" Natsu asked again "Oh my god! They'll fall in love again!" Lucy said worried.

Jellal finally caught up with her and he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. The ocean's water reached their knees.

"Oh…" Natsu said understanding "Damn, with all this romantic atmosphere" Ultear said annoyed with the sunset that made everything a billion times more romantic.

Jellal and Erza couldn't stop laughing and smiling, he carried her bride style and she fought playfully for him to let go as he whirled around.

"WE CAN'T LET THEM FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT" Jer declared and everyone agreed and got in motion.

Jellal let his body fall to his back and taking Erza with him to the water. She pushed him playfully but he refused to let go.

"Ice Make, floor!" the ocean's temperature dropped below 0 degrees, making Erza scream because off the coldness of the water and she ran away again. Jellal stood and pursued her.

Jellal caught up again to her and bear hugged her "Noooo!" she screamed laughing and he placed her on his feet. They stood on a cliff their faces mere centimeters away "Will you dance with me?" he asked and started slow dancing.

Wendy used her roar and a sandstorm was forming, but Natsu didn't coordinate and he used his fire roar accidentally combining the sand and fire causing the air to fill with beautiful twinkling sparkles making an even more romantic atmosphere.

The group gave them killing glares and Natsu and Wendy with this face (O_O) hid behind the bushes with Gray, Lucy, Jer, Levy and Meredy.

Jellal and Erza got even closer lips almost touching and eyes closed but they kept their smiles and slow rhythm.

Juvia made a huge wave that was going to wash them apart, but again she didn't coordinate with Ultear who had used time ark to make a root grow and Jellal tripped with it avoiding the wave.

Jellal felt back with Erza in his arms and they rolled down the slope hitting some weird plants on the way, which released some lights that filled the sky. They stopped rolling and Jellal was over Erza's body both blushing as red as Erza's hair.

Juvia and Ultear went with the rest and now they all had the (O_O) face. Their plan was failing big time, Jellal and Erza were surrounded by sparkles and lights and the sun was setting in its most beautiful spot.

"Oh no…Everyone look!" Lucy said panicking and they all saw Jellal and Erza gazing at each other "She's making those eyes!" Ultear said alarmed and they all watched as Jellal and Erza smiled at each other "He's smiling that smile!" Gray said shocked "The laughing…the hugging…" Natsu was matching the pieces.

Jellal approached dead slowly to her lips and she got closer as slowly, torturing the spies.

Finally they kissed, their first truly loving kiss…


End file.
